Entre a Sedução e a Traição
by Lillyth
Summary: Uma short com 3 capítulos. O encontro fatal de uma Rin completamente ousada, e um Sesshoumaru encantado, e enganado por esta... [Fic para Palas Lis.:.Filhota queridaaa!]
1. Ínicio

_**Entre a Sedução e a Traição**_

_**Fanfic dedicada à **Palas Lis._

_**Capítulo 1 - Início**_

Akamyia Sesshoumaru. Esse era o nome do Youkai de aparentemente vinte e quatro anos, muito bonito, que trajava roupas sociais, num tom branco. Quem visse, diria que trabalhava no ramo empresarial, e havia acabado de sair de alguma reunião de negócios.

Ele estava num bar, jogando sinuca com seus amigos, e pessoas desconhecidas. Uma das garotas que estavam lá veio lhe oferecer compania. Era assim todas as vezes que aparecia por lá. Todas as mulheres vinham lhe agradar de todas as formas, mas essa, era a que o fazia freqüentemente. Ela se chamava Kagura.

**Sexy Sexy Sexy**

**Women**

**(sexy sexy sexy)**

**voluptuous**

**I love your confidence**

**When you got it**

**You got it**

**Seduce me baby**

Seduce me 

Do outro lado do bar, uma jovem mulher que aparentava a mesma idade do meio-youkai entrava com sua exuberante figura. Ela usava um curto vestido vinho, de pano levemente transparente e com detalhes bordados em dourado, decotado na frente, e um outro decote, ainda mais ousado, nas costas.

Assim que a porta foi aberta, e ela colocou os pés dentro do recinto, olhou em volta como se estivesse procurando alguém, que logo encontrou, pois parou seu olhar no mesmo Youkai que antes jogava sinuca, mas agora estava parando apenas segurando o taco e conversando com Kagura animadamente, e desviando o olhar para ela.

**Just to get my attention**

**Send a note and a drink**

**When we made our connection**

**She just knodded and winked**

**On this note it says:**

**"About time we get together**

**Lets dance now**

**Hook up later**

**We can do whatever..."**

**She had Confidence**

**But it's all part of the game**

**Cos' to her who im with**

**Don't really mean a thing**

**She knew just what I like**

**And now I'm thirsty for more**

**Seduction**

Ela então foi até uma das poltronas que se espalhavam pelo local, se sentou, e chamou uma das garçonetes. Cochichou algo em seu ouvido e lhe deu uma nota de dinheiro, e um bilhete dobrado. A moça acenou afirmativamente e logo se retirou.

Depois de alguns minutos a mesma garçonete apareceu com uma bandeja contendo uma taça do melhor vinho do bar, e o bilhete que a misteriosa mulher havia escrito e lhe entregado ao lado desta. A funcionária caminhou até onde ele estava e lhe ofereceu o conteúdo da badeja apontando com a cabeça para a mulher que os havia mandado e estava apenas o observando do assento.

Ele agradeceu, pegou a taça com a mão esquerda, e com a direita abriu o bilhete. Nele dizia: _"Gostei de você. Vamos dançar um pouco e nos conhecer melhor. Depois nós podemos fazer qualquer coisa..."_. Sesshoumaru olhou para ela mais uma vez, provou o cheiro do vinho enquanto rodopiava levemente o cálice e entregou-o para a garota que se postava ao seu lado.

A enigmático mulher se levantou com um sorriso sem parar de olha-lo. Ele caminhou com um sorriso maroto em sua direção.

**Since you are sexy erotic**

**How you workin' your body**

**You gon' get me**

**Do It**

**Do It**

**to ya**

**Seduction**

**You thought out your best**

**To get me outa control, baby**

**The more I creep around with you**

**Make me wanna get**

**Down**

**(down)**

**Down**

**(down)**

**Down with ya**

Ela o puxou pela mão, e foi puxando-o até a pista de dança.

"Quem é você?" – ele perguntou quando seus lábios estavam prestes a se tocar.

"..." – ela apenas tocou seus lábios aos dele.

"Me diga pelo menos o seu nome...".

"Rin..." – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

"Não quer saber o meu?".

"Eu já sei... senhor Sesshoumaru" – com um sorriso enigmático.

"Mas... como?" – surpreso por ela saber seu nome.

"Deixemos as explicações pra depois... agora eu quero dançar..." – disse assim que chegaram ao centro da pista de dança.

**You got my attention**

**What you gon' do with it?**

**Baby turn around**

**Stick it out**

**I wanna see it**

**She made the first move smooth**

**Intoxicatin'**

**She crazy**

**Im fightin' not to lose control**

Ele apenas ficou parado enquanto sentia as batidas da música, e via o jeito como ela se movia no ritmo da mesma.

**Now I'm feeling a little tension**

**Don't know whose watchin'**

**Gettin' big**

**In too deep**

**And I can't stop it**

**(Your making me)**

**Your making it**

**Hard for me to stay**

**Hard to walk away**

**Hard don't wanna play no more**

**Hard I can't take it baby**

**Seduction**

A mulher misteriosa dançava como se tentasse seduzi-lo. Coisa que facilmente conseguiu, já que ele se encontrava completamente fascinado pelos seus movimentos, deixando-se levar pela luxúria. Ela andava envolta dele como um animal que rodeia sua presa, e volta e meia encostava seu corpo ao dele fazendo-o se mover junto dela.

**Since you are sexy erotic**

**How you workin' your body**

**You gon' get me**

**Do It**

**Do It**

**to ya**

**Seduction**

**You thought out your best**

**To get me outa control, baby**

**The more I creep around with you**

**Make me wanna get**

**Down**

**(down)**

**Down**

**(down)**

**Down with ya**

No meio da dança, ela parou, e começou a puxa-lo para um quarto. Naquele tipo de boate haviam muitos quartos próprios para o descanso, ou, algo mais.

Sesshoumaru se viu totalmente enfeitiçado por aquela mulher desconhecida. _'Não passa de uma noitada'_. Ele pensou enquanto tirava as roupas dela tocando-a com luxúria, e a beijava com voluptuosidade. Ela, por sua vez, correspondia aos beijos e as carícias com igual fervor. Tirou cuidadosamente as roupas dele, instigando-o. Mas na verdade, ela só estava observando cada detalhe nele.

Um cordão, ou melhor, uma jóia de tom rosado pendurado no pescoço dele foi o que mais lhe chamou a atenção. Rin acariciou-a com um discreto sorriso nos lábios, e terminou de despi-lo.

Chegaram ao limite do prazer carnal.

**Baby whatever you want**

**Girl you got it**

**Long as your satisfied**

**Cos' it's so hard to resist**

**Oh your body**

**Got me un-tied**

**Got vivid thoughts in my mind**

**The positions that I'm gunna try**

**But is it worth all the hurt**

**Should I risk it?**

**Just for one night**

**Once I give it**

**She's gunna win**

**Either way I lose**

**But I gotta have you**

Logo que se contentaram, o Youkai lhe perguntou:

"Vamos para a minha casa?" – parecia encantado por aquela mulher. E realmente estava.

"Por que? Já saciei minha vontade... Você não?" – poderia-se dizer que ela parecia quase... fria enquanto falava. Não demonstrava nenhum sentimento. Não transparecia se tinha gostado dele, ou não. Se queria revê-lo ou não.

"Eu... quero saber quem é você realmente. Quero saber como uma mulher conseguiu me prender como você fez... Eu nunca me senti tão atraído assim por alguém...".

"..." – ela apenas riu e saiu andando em direção a garagem. Ele logo entendeu que ela havia aceitado sua proposta. Ele só não sabia o que o aguardava.

**I'm tryin' to chill**

**But she's got me on the spot**

**She's so cocky**

**And the way she watchin' me**

**Got me feelin' hott, uh**

**Shorty know that I gotta girl**

**And I really can't break the rules**

**Plus poparatzi snappin shots**

**And it's hard for me to shake these fools**

**So do I**

**One: put it on her**

**Work my way to the front**

**Do I**

**Two: Do my part**

**And sure don't try to pull no stunts**

**Or maybe**

**Three: Chase the cat**

**Cos' she's sending me on the hunt**

**Naw**

**Fuck that**

**I aint no punk**

**Im gunna give shorty what she want!**

**Seduction**

O conversível do belo Youkai era rápido, e logo estavam na entrada da casa dele. Não era um lugar muito grande, mas era muito bonito.

Ele tirou as chaves do bolso do paletó e entrou. Sem nem ao menos mostrar a casa para Rin bateu a porta e foi puxando-a para o segundo andar. Para o seu quarto. O que ele não viu foi que ela sorria a cada degrau.

**Since you are sexy erotic**

**How you workin' your body**

**You gon' get me**

**Do It**

**Do It**

**to ya**

**Seduction**

**You thought out your best**

**To get me outa control, baby**

**The more I creep around with you**

**Make me wanna get**

**Down**

**(down)**

**Down**

**(down)**

**Down with ya**

Assim que eles entraram no quarto, Sesshoumaru tirou a parte superior do paletó e ficou apenas com a típica camiseta que usava sempre debaixo daquelas roupas sociais. A jóia pendurada em seu pescoço, com nenhum fecho, mostrava que ele nunca a tirava.

Ele foi andando de costas em direção a cama, e puxava-a com as mãos entrelaçadas as dela. Sempre com um sorriso.

Ela, esperou o momento em que ele soltou-lhe as mãos e levantou a direita parecendo pedir algo.

O rapaz olhou-a confuso, mas não teve nem tempo de pensar. Rin soprou uma substância que, aparentemente, já estava em sua mão. Ele arregalou os olhos, mas seu corpo parou de obedece-lo e logo ele se viu caindo pra trás. Ela agarrou a jóia e puxou-a arrancando do pescoço do jovem.

Ele caiu inconsciente na cama.

Rin subiu com uma perna de cada lado do corpo e selou seus lábios aos dele. Ouviu um barulho do lado de fora da casa, deu uma rápida olhada pra trás, e saiu de cima do corpo inconsciente.

Pegou as chaves do carro que estavam em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e desceu correndo as escadas.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Olá!**_

_**Como estão? Gostaram da minha nova fic? Eh uma Short-fic de três capítulos... Faltam dois pra acabar...**_

_**Em breve vem o segundo que jah tah pronto...Soh o terceiro que deve demorar um pouco mais pq não consigo achar uma musik legal. Se alguem tiver sugestões...**_

_**Quero reviews tah?**_

_**Bjxz, Motosuwa Li Lillyth...**_


	2. Meio

_**A Arte da Sedução**_

_**Fanfic dedicada à: **Palas Lis_

**Oi **_Andressa_**... Respondendo a sua pergunta: O nome da musica do capítulo anterior é **_Seduction – do Usher _**e a música desse é **_Red Light – dele msm_

_**Capítulo 2 – Meio**_

Menos de cinco minutos passaram depois de Sesshoumaru desmaiar. Ele logo levantou meio aturdido e tudo passou como um flash na sua cabeça. Desde o encontro com a exuberante Rin, a forma como ela o olhava e como se insinuava, e principalmente, depois de dar falta de sua preciosa jóia, como o enganou.

**It's crazy**

**I can't believe that you**

**Would be the one to do**

**Do me like you do**

**Get back here baby**

Ele deu uma rápida olhada para a mesinha onde tinha deixado sua chave do carro, e viu que esta não estava mais onde tinha colocado.

Pegou então a chave do carro da empresa onde trabalhava e desceu as escadas até a garagem.

**Girl you let me**

**Have my way and i was thinkin i could get it again**

**Baby we could be friends if you only (ssh)**

**And you show me**

**Just how quick your tires could spin**

**You were off in the wind**

**Tell me were did you go**

Assim que ele pôs os pés no lugar viu-a já dentro do carro e colocando a chave na ignição. Ela o olhou, sorriu com deboche, e lhe mostrou o colar com a pedra rosada pendurada.

Deu partida no carro.

**When you left (oh)**

**I'm thinkin which way did she go**

**I should have known that you would lead me on girl**

**Im in the wind on cruise control**

**I gotta be dreamin cuz i never felt like this before**

Ele murmurou algo como: 'Não acredito nisso!'. E correu para o outro carro ligando-o e correndo atrás dela.

Iniciaram assim uma corrida. Ela na frente, aparentemente se divertindo, e ele, logo atrás com clara fúria nos olhos.

**It was supposed to be**

**Just a one night**

**In and out and im out the door**

**But she's got me sittin here**

**At the red light**

**Drivin round lookin out for her**

Depois de alguns minutos correndo atrás da mulher, Sesshoumaru conseguiu ficar lado a lado do carro que ela dirigia. _'Me rouba a jóia de família, e ainda o carro! Que vadia!'_.Pensou enquanto olhava-a com raiva murmurava para que ela entendesse: 'Eu vou te pegar! E quando eu fizer isso não vai sobrar nada de você!'.

Rin apenas devolveu o olhar com um sorriso sapeca e, dando um 'tchauzinho' acelerou o automóvel passando a frente novamente.

**Now its rainin**

**And i'm lookin over at the passenger side**

**Thinkin back in my mind how you set me off**

**She was stoppin and droppin me**

**Switchin from fast to slow**

**But that aint have nothing on how you got**

**When i got you home**

Quando ele estava conseguindo alcançá-la outra vez ela o surpreendeu fazendo o carro dar uma meia volta pra depois mudar o rumo.

Ele perdeu-a de vista por um instante, mas logo encontrou seu conversível prata. Abandonado e com a porta aberta. Sinal de que ela havia saído naquele momento.

**When you left (oh)**

**I'm thinkin which way did she go**

**The way you touched yourself**

**Had me up the wall**

**Im in the wind on cruise control**

**I'm searchin for you cuz i can't seem to let you go**

Ele parou o carro da empresa, e saiu imediatamente para seguir aquela mulher que o havia enganado.

Ela estava caminhando num lugar que parecia uma garagem daqueles prédios enormes que estão em construção. Ele acompanhou cada um dos passos dela, e parecia que era isso mesmo que ela queria.

"Hei! Volta aqui!" – ele tentou faze-la parar chamando-a, mas foi em vão. E embora estivesse completamente alterado não correu para alcança-la. Apenas seguia-a calmamente.

Ela andou mais um pouco e logo parou na frente de uma porta com um segurança alto e muito forte guardando-a. Ela sussurrou-lhe alguma coisa, e ele abriu passagem.

Sesshoumaru hesitou um pouco, mas respirou fundo, estufou o peito e tomou a mesma direção dela. A surpresa foi quando o homem abriu a porta sem nem ao menos olhar para ele.

Entrou então no lugar até então desconhecido.

**It was supposed to be**

**Just a one night**

**In and out and im out the door**

**But she's got me sittin here**

**At the red light**

**Drivin round lookin out for her**

A porta pela qual ambos entraram dava para uma escada, e esta levava a um lugar parecido com uma boate.

O local era todo iluminado por luzes vermelhas que davam um ar meio exótico. Havia mulheres dançando de _lingerie_ em palcos tão altos que era impossível alcançar sem uma escada.

Assim que ele entrou, perdeu a mulher de vista. Começou a procura-la com os olhos. _'Droga! Ela está brincando comigo!'_.

Algumas mulheres, ou melhor, muitas mulheres passavam por ele, e esbarravam nele deixando-o ainda mais 'perdido' naquele lugar. Um delas passou e acariciou seu rosto antes de seguir seu caminho. Quando ele ia andar para outro lugar, uma mão segurou-o pelo queixo e virou seu rosto.

**You know**

**I really only thought**

**That this would be a one night stand**

**What you doin to me**

**Come on**

**What you doin to me**

Era ela.

"Quem é você?" – ele disse ríspido enquanto tirava a mão dela de seu rosto.

"Eu já disse... Rin..." – disse com tom de voz divertido e tocando os lábios dele com o dedo indicador.

"Por que você fez tudo isso?" – afastando a mão dela novamente.

"Porque eu sou uma mulher que gosta de se divertir... e sentir prazer... você me deu os dois! E ainda consegui uma lembrancinha muito kawaii... Sou muito agradecida..." – disse cinicamente.

"Estou vendo! Muito agradecida!" – rosnou.

"Ah! Aquilo? É só um truquezinho que eu uso quando as minhas 'diversões' saem de controle. Pena que não dura muito tempo...".

"Que pena! Eu consegui te encontrar... e agora, vai me matar?" – sarcasticamente.

"Agora, eu vou te mostrar que você deve me esquecer..." – _'E eu também... mas tá difícil! Pela primeira vez está muito difícil tirar um homem da minha cabeça...'_. Pensou enquanto devolvia-lhe a chave do carro.

Ela então lhe deu mais um sorriso, e abandonou-o no centro da pista. Ele pensou em segui-la, mas a atitude seguinte dela fez ele mudar de idéia.

**Maybe (maybe)**

**She's runnin home to someone else (someone else)**

**Or maybe (or maybe)**

**She lost my number in her cell**

**(oooh babe)**

**(what you doin to me)**

**Or maybe (or maybe)**

**She's never done like this before**

**Cuz i cant see (can't see)**

**Her not comin back for more**

**More**

A garota foi andando até onde um homem, que parecia ser muito rico, encontrava-se sentado. Ele estava rodeado de lindas mulheres, mas com a chegada da jovem ele voltou todas as suas atenções para ela.

"Olá! Me chamo Rin..." – estendendo a mão com um sorriso idêntico ao que havia dado ao Youkai na vez em que ela a conheceu.

"Muito prazer... sou Akai Naraku..." – o que ela não sabia era que esse era o nome de um dos homens mais ricos e perigosos.

**It was supposed to be**

**Just a one night**

**In and out and im out the door**

**But she's got me sittin here**

**At the red light**

**Drivin round lookin out for her**

Sesshoumaru sim sabia quem era aquele homem, e sabia também que ele era muito perigoso e não nutria sentimentos por ninguém.

"Essa garota vai acabar se dando mal..." – disse para si mesmo enquanto observa-a conversar animadamente com o tal homem – "Não quero nem saber! Ela vai ter o que merece...".

Mesmo pensando desse jeito, ele acabou mudando de idéia ao ver que Naraku começava a discutir com Rin e os seus capangas pegavam-na pelos braços arrastando-a até a saída. Pegou seu carro e os seguiu até o prédio onde, aparentemente, ele se escondia.

**It was supposed to be**

**Just a one night**

**In and out and im out the door**

**But she's got me sittin here**

**At the red light**

**Drivin round lookin out for her**

Ele memorizou o lugar e foi procurar ajuda. Apesar daquela mulher tê-lo feito de idiota, ele acabou se envolvendo com ela, e não podia deixar que aquele mafioso fizesse alguma coisa realmente 'preocupante'.

**_To be Continued..._**

****

* * *

**_Olá! Como vão? Poxa! Soh três reviews! Fiquei triste!_**

**_Aíe stá o segundo capítulo...Espero que gostem, e MANDEM REVIEWS! Caso contrário enrolarei até o próximo! _**

**_Por favor, façam uma humilde escritora de fanfics feliz! Apertem o botãozinho aí e escrevem pelo menos um "oi"...Ok?_**

**_Bjxz_**


	3. Fim

_**A arte da Sedução**_

**_Musica: _**Caught Up - Usher

_**Fanfic dedicada à: **Palas Lis_

_**Capítulo 3 – O final**_

Sesshoumaru acelerou seu carro a medida em que percebia que o tempo passava e Rin estava em perigo. _'É uma garota muito despreocupada mesmo'_. Pensou.

Chegou rapidamente a uma enorme casa.

"Inuyasha, eu preciso que me ajude..." – disse assim que um Hanyou abriu a porta.

"Ora, ora... Meu meio-irmão me pedindo ajuda? Quem diria..." – deixou-o entrar e completou – "Nunca precisou de ajuda _senhor_ Sesshoumaru..." – zombou da maneira como seu irmão era conhecido – "Por que veio me procurar agora?" – sentou-se num enorme e luxuoso sofá.

"Uma... _amiga_ precisa de ajuda... e tenho certeza que você adoraria se vingar de Naraku..." – sentando-se também. Estava muito preocupado com Rin, mas apesar de ser muito forte, não poderia fazer nada sozinho.

"Hm... Comecei a me interessar pelo assunto. Mas o que essa sua _amiga_ tem a ver com esse canalha?".

"Olha Inuyasha, eu não tenho tempo! Vamos que eu te conto no caminho!" – levantando-se bruscamente.

"Ok..." – seguindo-o para fora de casa.

"Ah! E chame também alguns amigos... precisaremos de ajuda...".

"Deixa comigo!" – pegando um celular no bolso do paletó.

_**I'm the kinda brother**_

_**Who been doin' it my way**_

_**Gettin my way for years in my career**_

_**And every lover**_

_**In and out my life**_

_**I hid love and left the tears**_

_**Without a care**_

_**Until I met this girl who turned the tables around**_

_**She caught me by surprise**_

_**I never thought I'd be the one breaking down**_

_**I can't figure it out why I'm so**_

Logo estavam no carro, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Bankotsu e Houjo. Ele acelerou mais o carro quando percebeu que estavam se aproximando do local.

"Esperem aqui em baixo que vou ver o que está acontecendo..." – ordenou.

"Feh! Desde quando eu tenho que seguir suas ordens seu...".

"Fique quieto Inuyasha! Quer chamar atenção?" – brigou.

"Ele está certo... é melhor aguardarmos..." – disse Miroku. Então se dividiram de cada lado da entrada. Três de cada lado.

"Vou entrar..." – sentenciou assim que colocava seus pés dentro do recinto e tentava localizar o perfume de Rin, ou o odor de Naraku.

_**Caught up got me feelin it caught up**_

_**I don't know what it is but it seems she got me twisted**_

_**I'm so caught up got me feelin it caught up**_

_**I'm losing control, this girl's got a hold on me**_

Subiu um lance de escadas, depois outro, e mais um. Logo chegou ao andar correto sentindo o doce, porém forte cheiro que Rin emanava.

Andou silenciosamente até a única porta do local, que estava aberta. Deu uma breve olhada inclinando o corpo para o lado evitando ser visto.

Pode ver a mulher sentada num sofá grande e marrom, rodeada de dólares, enquanto acariciava o colar que havia roubado dele sem nem ao menos tirar o olhar da jóia. Não pôde deixar de sorrir com a cena. Mas logo perdeu o sorriso ao ver Naraku e dois Youkais chegarem.

Naraku pegou um bolo de dinheiro e o esfregou no rosto delicado de Rin enquanto os outros dois agarravam-na pelos braços apertando-os. Viu uma expressão de dor no rosto dela e não se conteve.

_**My mama told me be careful who you do cause karma comes back around**_

_**Same old story but I was so sure that it wouldn't happen to me**_

_**'Cause I know now to put it down**_

_**But I was so wrong**_

Entrou na sala, e parou olhando para os três homens.Jogou a chapéu que usava na cara de um, e a parte superior do paletó no outro. Agarrou a mão de Rin, e saiu correndo de lá. "Você! O que você está fazendo aqui?" – perguntou surpresa, e ao mesmo tempo aliviada o ver o homem (Youkai) que não saía de sua mente. 

"Rin, acho que não é uma boa hora..." – correndo mais ao ver os Youkais o alcançarem.

"Também acho!" – acompanhando o ritmo de Sesshoumaru.

_**This girl was mean, she really turned me out her body was so tight**_

_**My homies say this girl is cramping my style**_

_**And I can't figure it out**_

Depois de correrem, o que pareceu, uma eternidade, viram novamente a entrada, e rapidamente a alcançaram. Encalçados pelos capangas e pelo próprio Naraku.

_**Caught up got me feelin it caught up**_

_**I don't know what it is but it seems she got me twisted**_

_**I'm so caught up got me feelin it caught up**_

_**I'm losing control; this girl's got a hold on me**_

Assim que os dois saíram, os amigos se prepararam para a _batalha_. Uma verdadeira luta se iniciou. Mais capangas apareceram, e cada um lutou com os amigos de Inuyasha. Socos, chutes, era possível observar a luta.

Naraku aproveitou que Sesshoumaru estava distraído com um de seus homens e avançou em Rin. Esta, por sua vez, tentou acerta-lo com um soco, mas não tinha nenhum conhecimento sobre combates e falhou, levando como recompensa um belo tapa no rosto que a derrubou no chão fazendo-a gemer de dor.

Assim que viu a cena, Sesshoumaru sentiu seu sangue ferver novamente e avançou nele dando-lhe um chute bem alto, que tinha a intenção de acertar-lhe a face.

_**This girl was mean, she really turned me out her body was so tight**_

_**My homies say this girl is cramping my style**_

_**And I can't figure it out**_

Todos os outros já haviam sido derrotados, e só sobraram os _bons_ e Naraku. Ele ainda tentou agredir os vencedores da _batalha_, mas logo ouviu uma sirene. Felizmente, antes que pudesse fugir e continuar roubando bancos e desviando dinheiro como fazia, homens fardados chegaram aos montes e anunciaram a sua prisão.

"Ainda me vingarei de você!" – gritou para Sesshoumaru antes de ser colocado dentro do carro – "De todos vocês!" – sentenciou antes da porta se fechar e ser levado para o presídio.

"Tente..." – disse Inuyasha.

_**I'm so Caught up got me feelin it caught up**_

_**I don't know what it is but it seems she got me twisted**_

_**I'm so caught up got me feelin it caught up**_

_**I'm losing control; this girl's got a hold on me**_

"Então… Você é o meu herói!" – disse Rin assim que foi para a casa de Sesshoumaru e estavam a sós no quarto.

"Não se empolgue, porque a minha única intenção foi acabar com Naraku..." – tentando disfarçar suas verdadeiras intenções. Sentou-se na cama.

"Sei, sei! Então por que me trouxe pra sua casa?" – sentando num banco e ficando frente a frente com Sesshoumaru.

"Já se esqueceu? Me deve uma coisa..." – olhando-a nos olhos fazendo com que lembrasse que ainda possuía o colar – "Quero-o de volta! É uma jóia de família".

"Ah! Foi só por isso que me salvou Sesshy?" – pergunto enquanto retirava a pedra de dentro da roupa – "Que kakoii!".

"Ora cale-se!" – levemente enrubescido – "E não me chame por esse apelido ridículo!".

"Oh meu Deus! Eu não podia imaginar que você ficava vermelho!" – disse rindo.

_**Caught up got me feelin it caught up**_

_**I don't know what it is but it seems she got me twisted**_

_**I'm so caught up got me feelin it caught up**_

_**I'm losing control; this girl's got a hold on me**_

"Bom, agora que me devolveu o colar, acho que já pode receber seu castigo..." – disse-lhe com o semblante sério e ameaçador.

"C-como assim?" – assustada – "Eu já lhe devolvi... agora me deixe ir embora!" – dando alguns passos para trás.

"Não..." – disse apenas enquanto sorria. Ela logo entendeu o recado.

"Então, já que não tenho outra escolha... Diga qual será a minha punição, oh Lorde Sesshy...".

"Viver ao meu lado para sempre!".

"Oh!" – colocando a mão na boca – "Que terrível!" – com fingida tristeza.

"Eu sei... Mas você pediu! Ninguém mandou entrar na minha vida e arrebatar meu coração senhorita Rin" – aproximando-se dela e colando sua testa na dela.

"Sinto muito..." – sorrindo-lhe sedutoramente.

"Eu não..." – retribuindo o sorriso e beijando-a.

**Fim**

* * *

_**Olá! Como estão? Bem eu espero!**_

_**Ai... Gostei desse final, mas ainda assim acho que falta alguma coisa! Espero que v6 tenham gostado (**Especialmente vc Lis! -**), e mandem review ok?**_

_**Kissu no, Motosuwa li Lillyth...**_

_**Ja ne!**_


End file.
